dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
My Secret Terrius
Detalles *'Título:' 내 뒤에 테리우스 / Nae Dwie Teriwooseu * Título en inglés: My Secret Terrius * También conocida como: Terius Behind Me; My Secret Terius * Genero: Drama, Crimen, Romance * Episodios: 32 * Cadena: MBC * Período de emisión: 26-Septiembre-2018 al 15-Noviembre-2018 * Horario: Miércoles y Jueves 22:00 * Banda sonora: My Secret Terrius OST Sinopsis Go Ae Rin de repente pierde a su marido Cha Jung Il. Un hombre misterioso, Kim Bon, vive al lado. Kim Bon es un agente legendario de NIS. Él ayuda a Go Ae Rin a descubrir una conspiración, con la cual Cha Jung Il se involucró. Go Ae Rin (Jung In Sun)es una madre soltera que después de perder inesperadamente a su marido, se ve envuelta en una guerra de espías. Ella vive en la casa frente a Kim Bon (So Ji Sub). Kim Bon, cuyo nombre en clave es Terius, es un legendario agente de operaciones ilegales del Servicio Nacional de Inteligencia (NIS) que se ha escondido después de desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Ambos se unen para descubrir una gran conspiración en la que el marido de Go Ae Rin se había involucrado. Junto a ellos está Jin Young Tae (Son Ho Joon), un ex estafador que puede tener la llave de lo que Go Ae Rin y Kim Bon están buscando, y Yoo Ji Yeon (Im Se Mi), un compañero agente de NIS que parece frío e insensible en el exterior pero alberga sentimientos hacia Kim Bon, con quien ella es amable. Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de Relaciones * So Ji Sub como Kim Bon / Terius * Jung In Sun como Go Ae Rin * Son Ho Joon como Jin Young Tae * Im Se Mi como Yoo Ji Yeon Agentes del NIS * Uhm Hyo Sup como Shim Woo Chul * Seo Yi Sook como Kwon Young Sil * Kim Sung Joo como Ra Do Woo Familia de Go Ae Rin *Yang Dong Geun como Cha Jung Il (Esposo) *Kim Gun Woo como Cha Joon Soo (Hijo) *Ok Ye Rin como Cha Joon Hee (Hija) *Park Soon Chun como Lee Ji Sook (Madre) KIS y de los Apartamentos King Castle * Kim Yeo Jin como Shim Eun Ha * Hwang Ji Ah como Jo Seo Hyun (Hija de Eun Ha) * Lee Joo Won como Jo Seung Hyun (Hijo de Eun Ha) * Jung Si Ah como Bong Sun Mi * Kim Dan Woo como Han Yoo Ra (Hija de Sun Mi) * Kang Ki Young como Kim Sang Ryul * Park Shi Won como Kim Seung Ki (Hijo de Sang Ryul) Otros *Cho Tae Kwan como K *Lee Hyun Yeol como Park Soo Il (Conductor de Jin Yong Tae) *Kim Byung Ok como Yoon Choon Sang *Shin Soo Jung como Madre de Min Joon (Vecina) *Yoo Joon Ah como Madre de Sun Hwa (Vecina) *Dong Yoon Suk como Guardia de Seguridad de King Castle *Mirosław Zbrojewicz como persona que sigue a Candy * Son San como Vecina del Complejo Parque 2 * Im Byung Ki como Nuevo Director de Seguridad Nacional Cameos y apariciones especiales * Nam Gyu Ri como Choi Yeon Kyung / Candy * Kim Myung Soo como Moon Sung Soo (Ep. 1-2) * Jung Kyu Soo como Jefe de Cha Jung Il (Ep. 1, 6) * Kim Ji Eun como Secretaria de Jin Young Tae (Ep. 3) * Jung Young Joo como Cuidadora de los niños (Ep. 3) * Yoon Sang Hyun como Yoo Ji Seob (Ep. 17-19) * Kim Min Soo como Lee Chul Soo (Ep. 20-21) * Park Ji Hyun como Clara Choi (Ep. 20-21) * Jo Sun Mook como Ministro de Salud y Bienestar (Ep. 20-21) * Kim Nan Hee como Dueña del Café en Yeyu (Ep. 23) * Jun Soo Kyung como Ahn Da Jung (Ep. 26-29) Producción * Director: Park Sang Hoon * Guionista: Oh Ji Yong Audiencia Fuente: 'TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Premios *'2019 31st Korea Producer Awards: Best Drama Award *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: '''Daesang (So Ji Sub) *'2018 MBC Drama Awards:' Drama of the Year *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: Top Excellence Award for an Actor in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama '(So Ji Sub) *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: 'Excellence Award for an Actress in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama (Jung In Sun) *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: 'Best Supporting Actor/Actress in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama (Kang Ki Young) *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: 'Best Child Actor (Kim Gun Woo) *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: 'Best Child Actress (Ok Ye Rin) *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: 'Writer of the Year (Oh Ji Yong) Curiosidades *El nombre 'Terius' hace referencia al apodo del personaje de Kim Bon. *Se le ofreció el papel principal a Lee Yoo Young, pero lo rechazó. También se le ofreció a Yoo In Na, pero no se concretaron las negociaciones finales. *La primera lectura de guión se llevó cabo el 9 de Agosto de 2018, la filmación inició al siguiente día. *Debido a que las vacaciones de Chuseok que finaliza el miércoles 26 de septiembre de 2018. El ep.1-4 se emitió el jueves 27 de septiembre de 2018. *En el capítulo 10 se puede escuchar de fondo la canción ''Love scenario de IKON mientras Kim Bon, Go Ae Rin y los gemelos comen en un restaurante de comida rápida. *En el capítulo 10 mientras los gemelos ven la pecera en casa de Kim Bon se puede escuchar la canción Under the sea de la película The little mermaid (La sirenita). *En el capítulo 11 en el restaurante se puede escuchar de fondo la canción DNA de BTS. *En el capítulo 11 mientras Kim Bum (So Ji Sub) y Kim Sang Ryul (Kang Ki Young) hablan se puede escuchar la canción She is del grupo Clazziquai, esta canción es OST del drama My Name is Kim Sam Soon. *En el capítulo 18 en el restaurante se puede escuchar de fondo la canción FAKE LOVE de BTS. Enlaces * Sitio oficial * Movie Daum * HanCinema Galería Terius Behind MeMBC2018-1.jpg Terius Behind MeMBC2018-2.jpg Terius Behind Me(MBC)2018-3.jpg Terius Behind Me(MBC)2018-5.jpg Terius Behind Me(MBC)2018-4.jpg Terius Behind MeMBC2018-3.jpg Terius Behind MeMBC2018-4.jpg Terius Behind MeMBC2018-5.jpg Terius Behind MeMBC2018-6.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2018 Categoría:MBC Categoría:Drama Categoría:Crimen Categoría:Romance Categoría:De 25 a 39 episodios